Finding out Isabella swan is Isabelles real mother
by sassy volturi
Summary: isabelle is finally going to find her real parents when she goes home to Forks but she has a little bit of an adventure on the road to finding them. B/E/I AU


Finding out Isabella swan is my real mother.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan I am 15 years old I can drive now. my mother and I moved here to a small town named forks Washington from New York… my aunt Bella and grandfather Charlie was living in forks a few years back but after my aunt died in a horrible accident on her honey moon Charlie wasn't doing so well so my mother packed all of our stuff up and we came here to forks. That's when my whole life changed and the truth came out.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

"Honey its time for school. You don't want to be late for your first day do you?" my mum yelled through the door to me.

"Oh crap!" I opened my eyes fast and jumped out of bed hurrying to my bathroom, I took a shower and got my makeup on and got the shirt my favorite cousin Bella had, my blue jean shirt, my American eagle boots, and my cute belt that matched my cloths. I rushed to the mirror and looked at myself for a second.

Ok Isabelle you can do this. You can do this. You can. I kept thinking it while I grabbed my pink bag and walked fastly down the stairs to my mom. She smiled and motioned me to come eat my breakfast.

I sat down and ate my breakfast then I got up swinging my bag onto my shoulder telling my mum that I was leaving so my mum smiled and said "have a great day at school" but before she could say anything I ran out to my brand new sleek pink and black mustang.

I started it up and sped out of there. I knew I was going to get into trouble when I got home for speeding out of the drive way but I felt like getting to school as fast as I could to get my first day over with.

When I got there I parked in an empty spot near the office and away from everyone else. I grabbed my bag and rushed out of my mustang locking it and setting the alarm then hurried into the office. When I got in there the woman behind the desk smiled up at me then hurried and pulled up my file.

I guess she heard of me by my grandfather the chief of the police. I smiled and rolled my eyes at the thought of my grand father telling every one in town that his daughter and his only granddaughter coming home.

"Hello Isabelle I am Mrs. Stanley here is your schedule. I hope you like it here." she said nicely. I smiled a little and nodded. I hurried and left the office and to my locker I slid my card and unlocked my locker then pulled out my math book and closed it.

My I-phone started vibrating so I pulled it out of my bag and unlocked it. There was a new message from my mum.

_I hope you meet some people instead of being shy alright Have a great day honey. I have to stay at the hospital late so can you please make dinner tonight. I love you!_

_Mum_

I sighed.

_Sure mom see you tonight. be careful alright. I love you too._

After that I put it back in my bag but didn't see the guy in front of me and bumped right into him. I gasped when my things and I fell to the ground. I hurried and grabbed my things so they wouldn't be broken or messed up.

"I'm sorry." I said totally embarrassed. A guys hand went down and helped me pick up my things. I looked up but looked down fastly.

"no it's my fault I didn't see where I was going." he said. When all my stuff was back in my bag he helped me get up but when I was fully up he didn't let go of my hand. His hand was so soft on my hand. I knew he could feel the coldness of it so I pulled my hand away and looked down shyly.

"hey josh lets go we're going to be late." one of his friends said. "come on baby lets go before the bell rings and we get into trouble yet again" a girl yelled at josh. He sighed and looked over there nodding. I looked over there too and saw joshes girlfriend glaring at me.. _Just what I needed a enemy on my fist day_. I thought rolling my eyes and turned back to josh.

"coming!" he yelled to them then turned back to me. I smiled a little at him and he smiled back. "i'm sorry i gotta go.. I'll see you later." he whispered then ran and pulled his girlfriend to him and walked with them to his class. I sighed and walked the way to my math class.

The bell rang when I walked in and the teacher smiled at me. His name was Mr. stagger he told me to sit right beside the girl in the back row so I obey and walked to the back. Every guy was staring at me and all the girls glared at me but some were nice and smiled at me.

The day passed slowly. I didn't talk to anyone and when it was time for lunch, my mother was kind enough to text me and get off work to get my bottle from the fridge at home and brung it to my school then went back to the hospital.

I walked to the office and picked it up then went to the lunch room. I hurried to the empty table away from every one. Once again almost every guy was staring at me and most of the girls were glaring at me for no reason.

I sat down and looked out the window. I synced vampires close so I looked far into the forest and I saw two guys cornering a girl to a huge tree she looked scared. I looked around the cafeteria and saw the same guy I bumped into this morning josh. I didn't want to be rude but I smelt the young girls blood and stood up fast and walked out the outside door fast.

When I got into the forest I rushed beyond vampire speed and pushed the two vampire guys off the girl. I caught her before she fell to the ground and laid her down on the ground. I crouch in front of her and growled.

The two guys growled sounding playfully standing straight up. "well well well look what we have here. A young vampire protecting a human." the first boy said. The other boy stop smiling and stared at me. "it's one Bellas and Edwards kids riley." the second one said jabbing the first one in the stomach.

I stood up confused, staring strait at the boy who said Bellas name and her husband Edwards name. the guy named riley stared at me shocked and I didn't understand. "what?" I asked confused.

Riley shook his head and backed away. "I'm not getting killed or in trouble being around her or telling her. Lets get out of here Rain" he said still backing up. I walked closer to them frowning then grabbed Rains hand and closed my eyes.

Rains memory. Rains POV.

"Renesmee!" I yelled jerking from my brothers grasp when she left next to her mother Bella and her father Edward walked away from them.

Bella came back fast "stay away from my child. If I see you near her again I will kill you." she hissed at me. I sobbed and stared down at the ground.

"I can't I love her Mrs. Cullen. If you loved Isabelle you wouldn't have given her up would you!" I yelled furiously at her. I stared at her and she looked sad and in pain but anger came to her expression.

"how do you know about her" Edward asked I didn't even know he was back but Renesmee was inside. Bella looked confused and looked at Edward.

"if you don't remember her she's your daughter youngest one. I heard about her your sister claims to be her real mother and Isabelle thinks that she's not with her real mum. She'll find out the truth I promise and she'll hate you guys for all eternity." I said smiling evilly.

When it clicked into Bellas mind she gasped and the pain was relevant on her face now but Edward was furious Edward growled and lunged at me. "you will not go to her and tell her.. Stay away from her or you'll regret going across my orders."

He hissed in my face.

"you left the little girl alone with Bellas fake sister Edward don't you think she feels out of place. That she was just adopted and everyone was lying to her even if it is her real grandfather.. She feels so lonely and alone." I said seriously to him.

He pulled away from me looking like he was going to cry with his wife. "leave now Rain." he said sternly. I nodded and me and my brother left to the place she would be. Her grandfathers.

End of Rains Memory.. Isabellas POV

I gasped and fell to my knees and sobbed. My parents didn't want me they gave me to sassy and my grandfather. Rain kneeled down slowly putting his hand on my shoulder staring at me.

"Isabella your parents loved you but they wanted to protect you from the volturi I didn't understand it back then but I do now. But your mother never knew you because she was dying when she had you. After you were out your father told his brother to give you to sassy and he did she took you home and they never returned for you so sassy kept and claimed you.. go back to school and relax. I'll come back soon alright." he whispered to me.

I looked up to him and stared into his eyes wanting to know if he was serious and he was so I nodded and he helped me up and walked me to the cafeteria door. He kissed my hand and walked back to the forest.

I walked into the cafeteria to find everyone bustling away from the window and to their seats. I stared at the ground and hurried out of the lunch room into the hall and to my locker.

I grabbed my bag out of my locker and went straight to the exit to my car when I was in the car I let it out and made the weather worse. The lightening struck down to the ground. And thunder as loud as lightening hitting the ground the school bell rang and rang and rang.

I guess telling everyone to go underground to the basement so noone would get hurt in the rainy thunder and lightening storm. I pulled out fast making the tires screech and got out of there.

I drove home and my grandpa was at his house so I went there stopping fast and putting in park then got out and closed my door sobbing. I walked up to my grandfathers door and knocked.

The door swung open there my grandfather was, he saw me crying and I guess knew why. he enveloped me into a tight hug. "why didn't you tell me grandpa? Why? I trusted you." I sobbed into his shirt.

He sighed and pulled me into the house still holding me then closed the door and took me to the couch sitting down on my grandpas lap. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was waiting for the right time honey. Who told you?" he asked softly rubbing my back.

"when was a right time huh. No body told me I just looked into their past and found out that my mum is your fake daughter and I'm not her daughter at all but your real granddaughter." I said calming down so I could talk.

He sighed knowingly. "I guess that's why they said you would be a very powerful little one. You have more powers then that one don't you?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled.

"I know you want to leave the area so if you want my permission I will grant it but come back when your ready to come home ok?" he said to me.

I smiled and hugged him tightly then hurried and ran to my house and packed a few things in my bag and went back to my grandpas house. when I opened the door he was sad but happy too. I hugged him and he cried.

"I'll come home soon I promise." I whispered. He nodded and put a big bag in my hand. I opened it and saw a lot of money. I looked up at him and he smiled and nodded. I hugged him one last time then ran and got into my car and took off. I synced those two vampire boys again so I pulled over and waited. I didn't have to wait long because they got into the car and I drove off.

"where too?" Riley and Rain asked. I looked at them and smiled. "Denali Alaska." I whispered feeling there was something there. The boys smiled and nodded.

^&^$%^&*(&^%^%*&&^%$%^&^~!$%^&*()(*&^%$%&*(*

A week later we were laughing and talking about stupid things I did in the past. we were near Denali now. And the scent of a little half bryde like myself hit me. I looked at them and the smelt it too and was nervous.

I turned my head back in front of me and drove where that smell came from. We got to a beautiful white and blue huge house maybe 3 to 4 stories. I stopped in front of it and got out.

Riley held out his hand for me and I took it. Rain chuckled seeing me and riley holding hands. I smacked him softly in the chest and he laughed loudly this time. We got to the door just about to knock when the door opened. The boys got in front of me.

A pixie kind of girl was there staring madly at the two boys I stepped in front of them staring at her with no expression. she looked at me fast not even knowing I was there. "Isabelle" She gasped and put her hand her mouth.

There was laughter behind her and people talking then a huge burly dude walked to the door laughing and yelling at someone not even looking at us. "Alice what's wrong? Jasper feels fear from…. You." he said turning to look who was at the door.

He looked at the two boys then to me. He stared at me shocked as well then he looked at the boys fiercely. "umm hey Alice, Emmett long time no see." Rain said.

It got quiet inside and I heard foot steps coming to the door way. Riley pulled me behind him protectively. "Alice, Emmett what's wrong." a woman asked coming to stand next to them.

She looked up and the smile vanished when she saw Riley and Rain. "let them come in." she said softly not even knowing I was there.

"umm Bella there's someone else with them too." the pixie said softly. The woman turned and frowned then it hit her. My smell smelt a little like hers but more beautiful scented.

"Isabelle." she whispered but she didn't see me and then I remember I turned myself invisible. I reappeared behind riley and slowly walked out from behind him. She stared at me. Wide eye. I looked away from her.

But then a pair of foot steps came to the door and I looked who it was. It was my father. He stared at me seeing that I look like mum a lot more then the girl I saw in Rains memory. He looked at Riley and Rain and growled "I told you to never disobey or you'd regret it. You idiots!" he yelled lunging at riley first.

I scream hugging Riley tightly and through my shield up he bounced back fast looking like he had electric shocks going through him. Everyone ran to him seeing if was okay. He nodded and jumped up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry daddy." I cried burying my face into Rileys shirt. Riley rubbed soothing circles in my back calming me down. I let down my shield when I knew no one was going to hurt Riley or Rain.

"it's alright. It wasn't your fault my love." Riley whispered to me. I nodded and looked to the others. My mother and father stared at me and Riley. The girl that I saw in Rains memory walked down. "mom, dad. What's wrong." she said still walking down the stairs.

When she was down stairs she came close to the door then she saw Rain and her eyes sparkled. "Rain!" she whispered excitedly. Rain smiled brightly "Renesmee!" he said loudly.

Renesmee ran and jumped into Rains waiting arms happily. He twirled her around happy as hell and then they kissed. I giggled and hugged Riley a little tighter just like he did and kissed my head.

Mum was sobbing and dad stared at her sadly. Mom held her arms out just like my dad I smiled "mum dad." I said and ran into their waiting arms. They both hugged me tightly when me and mum was sobbing my dad held us both.

Then everyone joined in on the hug. Even the boys. My dad didn't look so comfortable but he accepted it. After that we went inside and talked about my past and seeing if Riley was my boyfriend or mate.

Me and Riley said no but Rain said yes at the same time. My dad seemed to relax a little but not much then. I told them everything about me then found out a lot about my family. I smiled when I was counted as a Cullen and a mason with my older sister and the two boys. So my name was Isabelle Rain Swan Cullen mason.i finally had a real family and my mate too.

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading sorry it was so short but i hope you liked it. R&R pleasee and thanks :)


End file.
